


Dirty Paws

by SammyTango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, top!sam/bottom!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyTango/pseuds/SammyTango





	Dirty Paws

Dirty Paws

Author 画凉  
Rating NC-17  
Summary 一只没有去上大学的魔王米的故事。  
P.S. Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros的’Home’是第一段里意指的歌，但我听的是Gardiner Sister的翻唱版，这首歌在09年时才发行，而乐队是在07年时候建立的，Gardiner Sister翻唱是今年的事，都跟spn第一季的时间线不符，请无视这个bug。bro生快！！

 

Sam在副驾驶座上，长长地吐了一口气，轻声笑了起来。  
那笑声在Dean听来就像他们车窗外午后温暖的风，沿着阳光的轨迹带着热度轻柔地敲打上玻璃。  
Dean眯着眼睛盯着前方一刻不停压过来的路面，中央白线的轨迹在阳光的照射下亮的刺眼，Jade Castrinos的声音从收音机里絮絮飘出。Sam的胸膛缓缓起伏着，每一个动作都带着轻松泄出他薄薄的唇间。  
“有什么新鲜事儿吗，我的小老弟？”Dean笑着斜睨Sam随着暖风飘荡在额前蓬蓬的刘海，伸手上去揉了揉，看着柔软的棕色发尖扫过Sam的额头。  
Sam本来带着笑容看着车窗外，在Dean发问之后抿了抿嘴，低头看向了手上紧紧攥着的奶白色信封，用指腹搓揉着那卡纸上的纹路，都快要将上面搓起毛屑。  
沉默持续了几秒，一抹无可奈何的笑容在Sam嘴角咧开，或许他真的无法停止微笑，Sam想着。  
“我要去上大学了，Dean。”  
Sam的神经紧紧攥住了那意料之中的一秒空白。  
嘴角的微笑只能更加无奈，可惜他停不下来。  
“噢哈，好，”Dean情感牵强的讽刺在停顿之后再次响起来，“我不知道大学还会要只能写打狼故事的笨蛋。”  
Jade Castrinos的声音渐渐消失不见，Sam终于停止微笑在电台淡下去的音乐声里叹了一口气。  
“I’m more than that, Dean.”  
Dean不必要地用双手紧紧攥住方向盘，眼睛一时死死盯住路中央的那条白线，“我知道，Sammy。”  
“我一直知道。”  
Sam没有说话，憋着Dean熟识的那个咬着腮帮子沉重思考的死样子。  
“所以，”Dean瞥了一眼Sam依旧揉搓着的那张白色卡纸，红色的校徽在信封角里冒出头来，没有被Sam的大手挡住——在他看来太过严肃，庄重得有些不太真实，不太必要，“斯坦福哈，Samantha。”  
Sam的脸上的微笑被重新点燃，“是啊，我不敢相信。”  
“大学生，大男孩。”Dean说着，双手拍打了两下方向盘，脸上浮起让Sam难以捉摸是真是假的骄傲神情，“Good Lord！看看我用袖子擦鼻涕的小Sammy长成了什么样子！”  
Sam大笑起来，Dean会为他高兴的，最终。所以今天是全部属于Sam自己——不应该有愧疚和担心，就是简单的，开心一次。  
“我们要找一个地方庆祝。”Dean看起来已经放松了，他的眼睛眯起来，一瞬间又回到了之前的样子。  
“庆祝！”Sam突然张开双臂欢呼了一句，手腕上圈着一根黑色橡皮筋的长长的左手臂戳在Dean眼前，被Dean两下打开。  
Dean转过头看着Sam那个咧到耳根的笑容，看着Sam身后倾斜而尽盛夏的阳光，就像Sam即将拥抱的生活——带着光明和热度，没有呛人的火药，成袋的盐粒和流血不止的伤口。而Sam看起来是那么开心。  
Dean知道自己不能停止微笑。  
Sam从车窗里探出头，像个普通公路旅行的青年那样拥抱天空，张开双臂向着路边麦田呼喊。麦尖上扩开的金色写轮光圈随着微风飘动，弹跳到Sam的夹克上，柏油路被Impala碾在轮下，Dean在一切都太过刺眼的金色里再次眯起眼睛。  
“坐下，天，坐下，你这个小毛孩。”Dean半假半真地抱怨着。  
公路在Impala几尺方圆的挡风玻璃上延伸到远方，铺上天际，被云层碾压。  
Dean看着天际绣了银丝似的白云滚上柏油路，与其溶成一色，紧接着肆意欺压下来，开始泛灰，变黑。  
“Sam！”Dean一脚踩下了刹车，惊恐地看着龙卷风般翻腾过来的深灰色云烟，推开车门冲下车，打开后备箱，将武器一件一件扔向车后座。  
“怎么了？”Sam一只手伸向了别在身后的枪，他们在一起生活了太久，他知道Dean在呼唤他时的声音是什么样，找不到他焦急咆哮的时候是什么样，警告他的时候声音又是什么样。  
“我不知道那见鬼的是什么，但是…”  
那铺天盖地的黑烟着陆的速度比他们预计的都要快。  
黑烟冲撞上车前保险杠的声音就仿佛是要将Impala掀翻，几股黑烟砸向他们周遭的地表，腾空而起，紧接着将他们团团围住，吞没了Impala头顶上的一片天和Dean眼前的世界。  
“Sam！”Dean在黑烟中夹杂的刺耳尖叫中漫无目的地开着枪，黑烟卷起的沙粒劈劈啪啪打在车窗玻璃上，尘土在Dean脚边打着旋冲进鼻腔，带着硝烟的味道，似乎都粘上了薄薄的黏膜，让人呛咳。  
“SAM！”Dean再次呼喊，这一下硫磺的粉尘实打实地呛进了他的咽喉。  
“Dean！”Dean听见Sam的声音在Impala的另一侧回答，黑烟掀起他的衣角，Dean匍匐到地上，将猎枪握在身体的一侧，从车底爬向Sam的方向。  
他能看见Sam的脚尖指向外面，凌乱地变换着角度，像是他整个人，四处寻找着Dean的存在。  
“Sam！”Dean再次呼唤道。  
突然什么东西捉住了Dean的双脚，将他从车下拖了出来，毫不留情地将他整个人翻了过来，后脑勺磕在地上。  
“Dean！”  
Dean看着缠住他双脚的黑烟将他拖向风暴，朝着那黑色的浓雾和打着旋的黑风开枪，听见Sam跳上车顶向他跑过来的声音。  
黑烟冲上了Dean的胸膛撕裂了他的外套，Dean挣扎着扭过身来，不让自己脆弱的咽喉和胸膛暴露在黑烟的爪牙之下。当他的视线从地面上抬起，他看见Sam从车顶跳下，几股黑烟缠上了Sam的脖颈将他向后拉。  
Sam试图挣脱，跟那几股黑烟缠斗着，一股缠住Sam的烟雾却突然从末端延展出一只尖利的手，嵌进了Sam的腹腔，接着不知疼痛地向上撕拉。  
Sam的T恤碎成布条，墨绿色的布条被红色浸染，带着肌理和筋肉向上翻起。Sam痛苦的尖叫被淹没在烟尘里。  
Dean向着Sam身后成团的黑色烟尘开出一枪，那些黑烟像是被惊扰了一般窜开了一秒，Sam脱离他们的控制摔倒在地面上，紧接着更多的烟尘蜂拥而上开始撕扯Sam的胸膛。  
于此同时，那股感同身受的疼痛生生出现在了Dean的后背，从他的左肩一直下拉，Dean听着自己的咆哮和“不”字，听着夹克的皮革像是薄纸一般被划开的声音。  
眼前是纷飞的雪花点，那些黑烟依旧将他们团团包围，却更多的向Dean和Sam伸出了演变的尖爪，将兄弟两人向相反的方向拉扯。  
那些烟尘带着划过耳畔风般的尖叫，一刻不停地撕扯，像是要将Sam和Dean扯成碎片才肯罢休。  
Dean与那五六支力量扭打着，拼尽全力爬向Sam的方向。突然一只爪子嵌进了Dean右肩上的皮肉将他向后拉，而Dean还在向前，于是那爪子随着Dean的挣扎一点一点划开皮肉。  
“SAM！”Dean听见自己的声音在黑烟的阻隔中带着绝望的回声，紧接着一秒，就是一秒。  
Sam的眼睛对上了他的。  
之后再都没有。  
Dean用刀手刃过吸血鬼，在将它们的头颅切下来的时候躲避喷溅过来的血液。  
恶魔没给他这个机会。  
带着热度的血液前一秒还停留在主人的身体里，随着心脏疯狂的跳动鼓动迸溅着——下一秒就伴着炸裂的分子与组成飞散在了各个地方。  
各个地方。  
仿佛组成Sam躯体的没有皮肉和肌理，仿佛组成Sam的不是他的爱他的恨和十八年里他记得的一切一切。仅仅是血液。  
成吨成吨的血液。  
那血液在Dean脸上，在Dean的脖子上，手上，伤口上，与Dean自己的血液混在一起，渗进Dean背上的伤口里。  
Dean不知道人的身体里究竟有多少血，他高中的时候根本没有注意听老师说这些无关痛痒的事情。  
他知道怎么止血，怎么防止伤口感染就够了。  
但是Sam的血铺天盖地，把他的视网膜都染成了红色。  
他不知道人的身体里是不是可以有这么多血。这么多血。  
Impala的车窗上是血，黑色发亮的车漆上也是不与油漆相容的血滴，沿着车门的轨迹滴落到地上。  
麦田里是血，渗进土壤。  
“不。”  
Dean向前爬着，那些黑烟已经松开了他的手脚。他机械地阻拦着那些血液，用胳膊扫着地面，圈进怀里，不让它们渗下土壤，消失不见。  
他阻挡住这边，汩汩的红色又从他指间的另一边滑下去。它们流过地面，亲吻着Dean趴下的发尖，Dean面颊上泪水冲出的沟壑，却就是不愿意为他驻足。  
他圈不住，拼不全。  
黑烟散尽，带着疯狂的咆哮和尖笑，一瞬间直冲上天再都不见。  
金色的麦尖儿从深红色的血液里露出头来，将金色光轮弹跳到Dean被撕烂的夹克上。

Sam Winchester会说他一生最大的遗憾之一就是他从来没能去成斯坦福。  
他被恶魔撕成碎片，就在他拿到录取通知书的那一天。  
Dean Winchester在他22岁的时候失去了他的弟弟。  
而人死了就是死了，不能起死回生，轮回也与现世无关。

o00o

Dean Winchester是个优秀的猎人，没人敢否认这点。  
他就像是猎人平原上的一只花豹，带着漂亮脸蛋和闪光的皮毛，为了开心就可以惹事生非。  
猎人嘛，一辈子最后不是被钉上一颗子弹就是躺在刀刃边缘，无处可躲，无处可逃。人们当然热衷于讨论一个人究竟是怎么死的，就像阿克琉斯的脚后跟，但其实说起来，一个人究竟怎么活过可能更重要。那是人们记住他的原因。没人知道你，谁在乎你怎么死的呢？  
日子是越来越不好过了。  
但是人生得意须尽欢，那是Dean Winchester的处世哲学。  
天启啦，猎人们在酒吧里叹着气。那个婊子养的Lucifer从牢笼里出来了，恶魔们可是撒了欢儿。  
而Dean Winchester这个伟大的猎人，就在Lucifer头号通缉令的名单上。  
不偏不倚，第一个。  
活捉，赏三级进阶，死捉，下十八层囚牢。  
人们惊异于这撒旦本人究竟是多想要将Dean Winchester生吞活剥，亲手宰割。  
“好歹我也算个人物，Ricky，”Dean的一只胳膊搭在猎人老友的身上，带着笑容，右手还握着酒杯，食指从玻璃杯面上抬起来在半空中绕着圈儿，“那个长尾巴的婊子如果想要我的命，他也得有本事来拿。”  
Dean说完这句话收起了笑容，之前那点儿醉意一瞬间被抹净，他喝完最后一口酒，将酒杯放在桌上，收回胳膊，一只手不自觉地搓了搓左手手腕上那条血迹斑斑的黑色皮筋。  
Ricky赶紧抹了把脸，郑重其事地拍着Dean的肩说，“老兄，你不会有事儿的。”  
Dean的脸上又出现了之前那抹笑容，带着甜腻的醉意，“是啊是啊。”  
说着Dean从高脚凳上站了起来，拿起放在一旁的皮夹克套上身，最后拍了两下Ricky的肩，扭头走出了酒吧。  
没留下一点儿痕迹。

o00o

Dean回到汽车旅馆空荡荡的房间里，甚至都懒的动一根手指打开墙上的灯。  
田纳西州，爱达荷州，宾夕法尼亚州。  
他们都没什么区别。  
有的只是破旧的床头柜，冷硬的床垫，和时不时栖息着壁虎的厕所。这儿没有带来温度的活物，没有女人，没有父亲…没有Sammy。  
Dean想着半讽刺地笑了一下，看着手上的钥匙环，玩弄着那仅有的两把钥匙。Impala的引擎，Impala的后备箱——他全部的财产。  
他把钥匙塞进牛仔裤的后袋，脱下夹克衫挂到衣架上，冰冷的月光从百叶窗的缝隙里透进来，在他的半袖上一格一格的，像是监狱的栅栏被旋转了九十度的样子。  
Dean穿着袜子就爬上了床，缩在被子里，把枪和刀都塞到枕头底下，双手都握在那柄上面。  
安啦，他想。  
被子是冷的，枕头是冷的，床垫也是冷的。  
睡梦里，Dean唯一能记起的温度，都是来自于那洒落他满头满脸的血。  
Sam的血。

o00o

猎人组成的反抗组织终于在天启三个月之后发现了Lucifer的阴谋。天启不是最终站，Lucifer停留在人间一个接一个打破剩下的封印像是做着某种扫尾工作，将他亿年前被打入牢笼时洒落的能量碎片一点一点拼凑起来。  
只要他们能够拖延那些封印被打破的时间，Lucifer就不能完全掌管这个星球。  
这也大概是仅剩的人类唯一能做的了。

Dean Winchester最终还是没能逃过一劫。  
就在撒旦本人向地狱成沓抛下通缉令之后的三个月，终于有恶魔领到了赏。  
在俄亥俄州，Dean和Bobby还有几个猎人奋力守卫着一个狼人始祖，但是当恶魔们见到Dean Winchester在场的时候便一股脑的将狼人始祖丢在了脑后，前仆后继地冲向了Dean，都恨不得将他撕成几块好给自己赢取到奖赏。  
“该死的！”Bobby诅咒着，看着那群恶魔带走了Dean。  
他们把Dean扔进了监狱里。  
恶魔各个带着笑容，在锁着Dean牢笼的栅栏上敲敲打打，都恨不得吃上几块儿他的肉。这个该死的猎人杀了太多他们的兄弟姐妹，在地狱里臭名远扬。  
“哈！排个队吧！”Dean翻着白眼，嘲讽着他们，除去厌恶这些恶魔，把剩下的时间都花在了搓揉左手腕上的橡皮筋上面。  
仅仅过了两个小时，Dean牢笼外的恶魔们突然停止了吵闹，排开过道，安安静静地给什么人让出了路来。  
Dean一时停滞了手上的动作，扶着墙角站了起来，身子前倾，身后靠墙的那只手攥住了藏在袖口里的小刀。  
只要Lucifer敢走近他，Dean就要用那把小刀割开他的喉咙，看着他的血喷溅在墙上，让他的血覆盖自己满脸满身。  
Lucifer是个高傲自大的疯子，他要在他瞧不起的渺小人类面前付出代价。  
但是推开牢笼的并不是一个道貌岸然的天使，却是一个穿着工装，普通到不能再普通人类。  
Dean皱了皱眉头。  
那人在门口向Dean微笑，就像是住在一个街区外的和气老大爷，带着皱纹和几缕白发贴在额前。  
“Hi，Dean，”那人笑着开口，走上前来，“我们终于见面了。”  
他的眼睛变成了黄色。

Dean的刀还没滑出袖口就被甩出了几尺远。一股巨大的力量将Dean钉到了墙上，他听见自己的后背发出“咚”的一声响。  
“小孩子不应该玩爸爸的武器。”  
“Lucifer。”Dean咬牙切齿地诅咒般说出这个名字。  
那人匝匝嘴，逗小孩子般似的，“错了，Deano，错了。”  
他走上前来，依旧带着那抹笑容，更正道，“Azazel。”  
“就好像我应该记得似的。”Dean轻蔑地笑着，“抱歉，你们都长一个婊子样，选皮囊的时候也都没什么品味。你爱是谁就是谁吧。”  
Azazel还在笑着，“或许我应该提醒你下，Boy。”  
“我烧了你妈妈。”  
“我拖了你爸爸下地狱。”  
Dean在墙壁上挣扎起来，依旧动弹不得。  
如果能，Dean相信自己此时已经用目光在面前这个人的身上烧出几个洞了。  
“你他妈杀了Sam！”Dean咆哮着。  
“啊哈！”Azazel猛地一拍脑门，“你看！Dean！你明明记得我！虽说这么一个一个干掉了你们Winchester会是我业绩上百年难有的功绩，不过真可惜，我没杀了小Sammy。”  
Dean的呼吸猛地一滞。  
“我喜欢你们温家人，我尤其喜欢Sammy。我为什么要杀了他呢？”Azazel贴近此刻看起来有些六神无主的Dean，挤了挤眼睛，“我做了一件更棒的事儿。”  
“而Sammy为此感谢我，你也应该。”  
“你他妈的…”Dean还在徒劳地抗争着，“你他妈的把Sam怎么了！”  
Dean觉得自己的五脏六腑仿佛都燃烧了起来，在亮蓝色火舌下最高的焰心里。是愤怒，是喜悦，是痛苦。  
Sam还活着。  
Sam在地狱里。  
“我要见Sam！”  
Azazel本来抱着双臂看着Dean无用功的挣扎，沉浸在Dean表情变化带来的乐趣里。在听到Dean吼出这句之后就摆了摆胳膊，露出一个难以形容的表情。  
“‘我要见Sam’，吧啦吧啦，’我要见Dean’，吧啦吧啦，’我要见Sam和Dean’，”Azazel翻着白眼，“拜托，你们Winchesters真的就只会提这么几个要求吗？我听了五年了，这简直没劲透了。”  
Azazel踱着步子，甩给Dean一个后背，“你真应该感谢我，Deano。你真的不知道你弟弟是个多么烦人的小屁孩。他刚来的时候多大，18岁？简直娘唧唧的像只兔子！’我要见Dean，我要见Dean’。要奶喝的小孩都没他这么烦人。” Azazel说着挥了挥手，Dean从墙面滑倒了地上，“好在我帮他长成一个男人了，Deano，”Azazel突然转过头来，再次咧开一个笑容，“你马上就能见到他了。”  
“你会感谢我的。”  
Azazel真希望他现在手边有一台相机，能将此时Dean Winchester惊恐的表情拍下来，摆在他房间里。

o00o

恶魔的行宫就像是个有序运作的巨大工厂，穿着人类皮囊的恶魔在烈火间竖着魔法屏障的过道里穿梭，有些手脚并用爬上难见端头的铁链，有的抛下皮囊化成黑烟的形态奸笑着窜进虚空。  
这里有闪电，有雷鸣，有烈火。  
像是宇宙，无边无际。  
Dean一路上盘算着如果自己此时出手还能解决掉多少只恶魔。  
那些恶魔盘绕在他身边，Azazel在他们的前面带着头。  
经过细密的打算，他觉得自己能解决掉三个，如果他的拉丁咒语念得快的话，没准可以驱散这一片。  
可是他太六神无主了。  
他知道Azazel在领着他去见谁。  
去见Sam。  
他要见到Sam了。  
而Dean是真的不敢相信这一切。  
尤其当他看见地狱那血锈剥落，荆棘盘缠的王座。  
他的弟弟坐在上面。  
Azazel使了一个眼色，那些捉着Dean胳膊的恶魔就知趣地退了下去。他把Dean留在原地，踏上通往王座的阶梯，在Sam没有移开Dean的目光里上前，下跪，亲吻了Sam脚前的深红色地毯。  
“我把他带来了。”  
“做得好，你去吧。”Sam挥了挥手，Azazel笑着扭头看了Dean最后一眼，消失在了空气里。  
Dean看着他的弟弟从那血迹斑驳的椅子上站起来，穿着整洁的西装，黑亮的皮鞋，一步一步向他走过来。  
Dean记得Sam在17岁时就超过了他的身高，而此时的Sam比那时还要高。  
18岁的Sam还留着乱蓬蓬的刘海，身材结实却修长瘦削。现在那刘海已经不见，棕色的发丝下露出额头，半长的头发在耳后翘着发尾。Sam的胸膛宽阔结实，若隐若现的肌肉线条在衬衫和西装下鼓起着。  
危险。  
那是Dean脑海里闪过的第一个词。  
Dean看着越来越近的Sam，本能地将右脚向后擦出一个距离。  
Sam就在那时停了下来，站在离Dean一尺之远的地方，低头看着他。  
“Hi，Dean。”Sam动了动嘴角，仿佛是想要微笑，但最终没有成功。那一声’Dean’像是牵动了他那张Dean并不又十分熟悉的脸下的某根神经，炽痛着燃烧起来。  
Sam的眼睛燃烧起来，带着Dean所不理解的东西。  
Dean听着自己的唇齿间呵出空气，尴尬地带着本应出现却难以弹出舌尖的音节。  
他想叫“Sammy”，又想叫“Sam”，但由于多年的隔阂与避之不谈终成了一个陌生的词语。  
一时卡在喉咙里，想叫又叫不出来。  
他想伸出手触碰Sam，确定他好还是不好，可是瞟到那昂贵的西装的袖口，他的手指只是动了动便又贴在了裤边，紧紧攥成拳头。  
他抬起头打量着面前的那人，看着那双眼睛，越久便越觉得不对劲，觉得不熟悉。  
“你是Sam，还是Lucifer？”Dean听着自己的声音发问，在声音落定的一瞬，石壁回应着他吵闹的心跳声，他确定自己问对了问题。  
眼前的Sam叹了一口气，目光垂下一秒，又抬了回去，看进Dean的眼睛。  
“两者都是。”  
Dean猛然吸进一口气，刀刃带着风声擦过Sam的脸颊，那么近，却被Sam闪开了。  
Sam抓住Dean的手腕，力气大到像是能够把那骨头捏碎。Dean的脚踢了出去，想要把手腕挣脱出来却不成功，于是他强迫另一只拳头揍上了Sam的腹部，又猛地一推，Sam终于退后几步放开了他，眼里带着恼怒的神情。  
是啊，是啊，Dean心想，他他妈的现在是这些恶魔婊子的王了，估计几百年没挨过打了。  
“他们没这个胆量，而我要好好教训你！”Dean捉住Sam的前襟，一拳打在Sam的脸上，又再次把Sam拖起来，狠狠向墙上摔去。  
“你这见鬼的算什么？”Dean咆哮着，愤恨自己还要抬头看着眼前这个人，“你给Lucifer当皮囊了？”  
Sam虽然挨了几拳，面颊上一处出血泛起了些青紫，但是整个人看起来依旧不痛不痒。  
那让Dean怒火中烧。  
”停下，Dean。你消气了，现在让我解释。”Sam说着，连呼吸都没有被打乱一拍，他靠着墙带着一时难以抹去的居高临下看着Dean，一只手攀上Dean的肩膀，被Dean甩开。  
“这些婊子养的杀了妈妈！”  
一拳。  
“杀了爸爸！”  
又是一拳。  
“而你他妈的没把他们送下地狱，反而成了他们什么变态的主人？”  
Sam叱笑了一声。  
“这儿已经是地狱了，Dean。”  
“你...”  
又是恶魔那种见鬼的隔空力量将Dean甩了出去。  
Dean在后背砸上一扇紧锁的门的时候在心里诅咒着。  
只见Sam从他对面的墙上站起来，揪了揪他的外套，活动了一下僵硬的脖子。  
“这样好多了。”Sam说道，脸上挂起一抹，从前的Sam绝对不会有的，残忍的微笑。  
那就是了。  
Dean的问题最终的答案。  
“你是个恶魔。”Dean咬牙诅咒道。  
他不知道哪个更让他痛苦或者悲伤。  
是Sam在他面前死去，还是Sam活着，却已变成他唾弃了一生的怪物。  
“我是你弟弟。”Sam回答。  
出乎Sam意料，Dean竟然没有伶牙俐齿地反驳这句话，只是看起来十分愤怒，混杂着悲伤，在灰尘和汗渍下用那双漂亮的绿眼睛瞪着他。  
真有趣。Sam想。  
“别这样，Dean，”Sam走上前来，仿佛懒得整理他乱七八糟的衣物，又或者他不在乎，“我依旧是Sam。只是你看，我不是那个可怜兮兮没了你就不能活的Sammy了。”  
“你说什么？”Dean的眼睛骤然紧缩。  
Sam贴上前，用宽阔的胸膛将不能动弹的Dean顶在那扇门上，就好像作为兄弟的两个人有着这样的动作是什么自然而然的事情。  
“如果你要谴责，Dean，”Sam的嘴唇在Dean的耳边游移，吞吐着热气，“就谴责你自己吧。”  
过分亲热的温热的气息在Dean的皮肤上激起战栗，Dean不敢动也不能动，他生怕自己移动一下就会碰上Sam的嘴唇，打破什么该死的，他一时想不起来的界限。  
“我都是为了见到你。”  
Dean屏住了呼吸。  
“我变成这样，都是为了见到你。”

o00o

巨大的力量将推破了Dean身后为以支撑的门，将Dean抛出好远，摔落在一个柔软的东西上。  
Dean的眼前微微发昏，看着头顶的光线转了几转最后回归到巨大的吊灯上，立起半个身体发现自己摔在一张柔软的大床上。  
还没等他坐起来，那股恼人的阻力再次出现，将他按在了床垫上。  
Dean看着Sam走上来，站在床尾，脱下他的外套扔到一边，又开始一颗一颗解他衬衫的扣子。  
就像是拆卸一把早已熟悉的枪支，Dean的外衣就在Sam炙热的注视下一件一件被无形的力量剥离开来。  
“你他妈的干什…”Dean惊恐地看见自己的外套被扯了出去，T恤衫呲啦一下被扯开，他的胸膛整个都暴露在了冰冷的空气里。  
一个冰凉的金属物件突然出现在他的手腕上，他抬头，却被什么东西拖拽上了床头，紧接着是清脆的一声响，他被铐在了床头上。  
Dean连忙爬上前拽着那个金属手铐，除了咣啷咣啷弄响它以外什么都做不了。  
“我当时也以为我死了，”Sam突然开口说话，让Dean一怔扭头看向他，停下了手上的动作，“你没法想象那有多疼。我能听见我每一寸皮肉撕裂的声音，就好像他妈的一件衣服，Dean，每一寸。”  
Dean睁大眼睛吐出一口脆弱的气息，像是害怕，多年前可怕的记忆跳回他脑海里。  
“但那只是个障眼法。后来，”Sam继续脱着他那该死的衣服，“他们把我带到这里。Azazel说他要选出一个带领恶魔军队的人类，我，还有其他好几个孩子。”  
“他让我们自相残杀。一开始我不干，我告诉那些孩子这是胁迫我们的计划，如果我们不做，他们不能把我们如何。但是我忘了，他们没见过我见过的事情，不知道这世界上有多少可怕的生物，他们太脆弱了。”  
Dean扭过头不再听Sam说话，跪在床头揪扯着那副手铐，突然又一股力量揪扯上了他的裤脚，将他拽倒，他的肩膀被扯得一疼，险些脱臼，紧接着他的牛仔裤被脱了下去。  
“Azazel天天跑到我们睡梦里。他劝我杀了他们，这样我就能活下去。我说我他妈的才不干，他别想让我中计。我说让他放我走，否则我就杀了他，我说我要见你。”Sam不紧不慢地解掉了他衬衫上所有的扣子，将它脱了下来放到一边的椅子上。Dean看着Sam胸前饱满的线条和强壮的肌肉，一时恐慌起来。  
“我们住在破旧的工厂里面。每天除了谈心就是担惊受怕。我每天早上醒来想到的第一个词就是’Dean’，睡觉前想的最后一个也是。我想见到你，没了你我觉得我把自己都丢了。结果那些脆弱的跟小羊羔似的人类就偏偏听了Azazel的话，开始互相残杀。到了最后，只剩下我跟那个叫Jake的士兵。我劝他，可是他不听。他想杀了我，Dean。他说我是个只知道惦念着你的废物，”Sam继续说着，看起来无害又委屈。他认真地看着Dean，好像真的希望Dean能听得进去，并且对他当时的安危表现出在乎的情绪，“Jake差点杀了我的时候，我选择反击。我真是个弱智，偏偏在最后一刻才反应过来，如果我死了，我就再也见不到你了。最后我不得不杀了他。”  
那抹残忍的微笑又回来了。  
Sam站到了床边，像是欣赏被捕捉到的猎物一样，歪着头，笑着看着床上惶恐的Dean。  
“恶魔听令于我了。我问Azazel是不是满意了，是不是我就能见到你了。但他说还不是时候，等我有了这个星球，我不仅能见到你，我还能保护你，我所要做的就只是合作。我们就一起把Lucifer放了出来。而Lucifer呢，Lucifer只是太无聊了。我跟他一起和Michael干了一架。Lucifer赢了，因为Michael是个不会动脑子的白痴。他走了，说只要我把剩下的封印都解决掉，这儿就是我的了。我本来不想做的，已经三年了，我只想早点儿见到你。但是你听听这奖励有多么棒，Dean。”  
Sam一个倾身压上了床，他屈着一条长腿压在了Dean双腿中间，两只长长的胳膊支在了Dean脑袋两边，居高临下用力量强迫Dean看向他。  
Dean一时忘记了怎么呼吸。  
“其他的封印都不堪一击。但是Azazel告诉我，想要解开最后一道封印，我要做些同时刻印肉体和灵魂的事情。比如，弑父。” Sam的脸上挂起一抹暧昧不清的笑容，像是这句话惹笑了他。  
“你…”Dean胸中一时燃起了怒火，眼睛里似乎都要喷出绿色的火焰。这个杂种杀了爸爸。  
Sam的大手掩上了他的嘴。  
“Shhh…”Sam说着，就像是哄着一个不听话的孩子，他把头低下到Dean耳边，再次低声说了起来，悄声笑着，“可是我不想见John。”  
“于是我问他，乱伦呢？”

o00o

Well，如果Sam Winchester有什么可感谢他老爸的，那就是他想出了“Dean”这样一个美妙的名字。  
就像是一道咒语，又像是一本古书被道讼许久的题目。  
这么说也不对，名字只是一个代号，是Sam身下的人赋予了这个代号如此丰富美妙的意义。  
“Dean，Dean，Dean…”Sam低颂着咬上了Dean颈上的皮肤，凶狠到那血肉脆弱的遮盖渗出血珠，他又一点一点地将它们舔了下去。  
Dean身上最后捍卫着他身体的布料被Sam撕开扯了下去，Sam硬生生地向Dean的身体里送进一个指节，Dean发出一声痛呼，终于意识到这赤裸裸的现实究竟有多么伤人。  
或许那听起来很废话，但是这是他，Dean Winchester作为一个宁肯死去不肯低头的猎人的骄傲。  
他不能容许自己嗣服于什么人身下。  
他不能容许那个伤害他的人是他用尽一生守护的弟弟。  
“不，Sam，求你了，你不能...”  
“我能！”Sam像是被那句话一瞬间点燃了愤怒神经上的导火线，他嘶嘶的咆哮着回答，眉头紧蹙，连目光都凶狠了起来。  
“五年，我他妈在这个地方呆了五年。被棍子打断了手腕再支起来，摔在那些恶心的血水里再爬起来。你以为这只恶魔军队是我捅死了那个士兵之后就服从于我的吗？你从来都不知道我做了什么，Dean，为了见到你。你他妈的不知道。再没人能告诫我能怎样，不能怎样，现在我他妈想见你就能见你，想操你就能操你，想爱你就能爱你。”  
Sam的嘴唇不可抗拒地将Dean那些哀求和咒骂都堵了回去。  
Dean神智不清地抵抗着，拒绝Sam想要撬开他齿关的舌头，试图避开他铺天盖地的吻，那些话语在他的脑海里嗡嗡打转。

“你从来都不知道我做了什么，Dean，为了见到你。”

“现在我他妈想见你就能见你，想操你就能操你，想爱你就能爱你。”

“想爱你就能爱你。”

Dean在负隅顽抗的挣扎中突然被这一句戳中了心口，一时恍惚，Sam的舌头就滑了进来，粘腻，势不可挡地掠夺起他的口腔。  
Sam还爱他。  
那是某种证明，让Dean想要紧紧地抓住它。就好像只要Sam Winchester还爱他的哥哥，那他就还是他自己，而不是一个恶魔，一个怪物。  
Sam的嘴唇向下滑去，给Dean留出喘息的空间，就算Dean对他的吻毫无反应，就像是他在吻一个死物，Sam的心也被填满。  
因为他知道这是Dean。一个活生生的Dean。  
Dean右肩上的伤疤，左腰上的刀痕，都是证明。  
他记得这些，就像是记得Lucifer上身的每一秒燃烧他每一寸骨头的炽痛，像千百根针刺又像是被巨石碾成一粒粒粉尘，那些热和痛都在记忆边缘将所有关于Dean的一切烧的更亮更美，更加让他渴望。  
痛烧亮了欲。  
他终将拥有他日夜渴望的唯一事物。  
Lucifer向他保证的。  
如果是死，他会在那烈火中俱灭，如果是活，他会在那烈火中重生。  
Dean亲手点燃的，Dean亲手扑灭的。

在Dean反应过来前，Sam将他一个转身抵上了床头。  
在把Dean翻转过去前，Sam的虎牙将Dean的唇瓣咬出了一个小小的创口，此时正毫无察觉的淌下稀薄的血液来。  
Dean被Sam粗鲁的动作搅的头昏脑胀，没被铐住的那只手慌忙握住床头阻止自己撞上面前的墙，喘着粗气一边想着法子抵抗，一边又想从Sam的嘴里套出更多的话来。  
他不知道在这五年里Sam身上究竟发生了什么。  
他以为他死了。  
要不他怎么可能不去找他。  
该死。Dean狠狠在墙上凿了一拳。  
他放任Sam就那样被这些怪物伤害，变成了这个样子。  
全是他的错。  
“操操操！”Dean一拳一拳凿着面前的那面墙，在他的手回落到床头栏杆上的时候，Sam又向他的后穴里送进了一根手指。  
Dean无意识发出一声痛呼，在反应过来后狠狠咬住牙，不肯让Sam听见让他想听见的。  
“抱歉了，宝贝。”Sam吻着Dean的后颈，带着令人毛骨悚然的温柔，“你不知道等了这么久是什么感觉，所以我不在乎弄疼你。等以后我们有时间了，我们再慢慢做。”  
Dean在迷茫和疼痛中睁开眼，清醒和意识让他的眼睛绿的发光。  
以后。  
这是最后一道封印，如果他让Sam打破了它，整个世界都将被Sam身体里Lucifer的力量掌管。  
那是世界末日。  
“停下！Sam！”Dean惊恐地咆哮着，“那些封印…人们会死的…别这么做！”  
只是那几句威胁被他的喘息声削弱了威胁力。  
Sam的手指揉按着Dean身体里那些敏感的点，让它们收缩着放松警惕，为他的阴茎做好准备。  
不管Dean的意识里打着什么架，做着什么道德和沉沦的挣扎，身体没有感情，身体只有机制。  
那些机制在正确的引导下做着他们该做的事。  
Dean的拳头无意识地凿着墙，他的头也顶着那面墙，在Sam看不见的角度低头咬住牙沉沉喘息，双眼紧闭，汗水从他的额头流下来。  
Sam把他死死的卡在自己与床头墙壁之间，给他活动的空间都十分有限。他不知道他还能怎么反抗Sam，但是他要尝试。  
Dean摆动身体躲开Sam的那些触碰，每一块紧绷的肌肉都像是受了惊一样。  
“别动，”Sam警告道，在Dean的屁股上狠狠扇了一巴掌，然后又靠上前来，贴在Dean的后颈，温柔地抚摸那片被打红的皮肤，“否则你会更疼。”  
“滚开！”Dean嘶嘶威胁道。  
一时间Sam真的抽出了他的手指，但取而代之的是他的阴茎。  
Dean以几乎僵硬的身姿贴在墙壁上，把尖叫堵在了胸腔里。  
Sam在进入一半的时候停了下来，Dean如溺水之人一般疯狂地呼进空气，在Sam继续进入的时候又咬着牙关把那口气憋在了肺里。  
Dean习惯于疼痛，那些利刀尖爪上身前无非只需屏气凝神，血液和皮肤撕开带来的都是麻木和忍耐。但是这种疼痛他从来没有经历过。  
是痛苦，是脆弱，是害怕。像是被丢弃，像是被侮辱。  
时间带着那样的疼痛像是被刻意拉长了的伤口，Dean记得Sam劈开他每一寸时带来的火辣辣的疼痛，直到Sam全部没入。  
Dean的眼泪沉默地从眼角流下来，滴落到枕头上，指甲将掌心掐出血印。  
他将那口憋的炽热的空气缓缓地吐了出来。  
“我会杀了你的。”Dean说。  
眼泪还止不住地落在冰冷的栏杆上。  
Sam看着那透明的液体，想要用手接住，又惊异于为什么他们不是绿色的。  
“不，”Sam愁苦地笑了笑，“你不会的。”  
Sam抱着Dean的腰冲撞起来，听着Dean的眼泪和哽咽呛到他自己的声音。  
Sam勾起Dean的一条腿，将他翻转过来，让Dean的后脑跌落到柔软的枕头上。他的手握住Dean被铐住的手腕，猛地一扯，扯断了那条手铐，重获自由的Dean没有反抗，于是Sam将Dean的双手握住，束缚在他头顶，让自己看进Dean的眼睛。  
“哥哥。”Sam郑重其事地吐出这个词。  
Dean的身体猛地一颤，眼里是难以置信的神情和痛苦。  
他的问题又得到了一个答案。  
Sam还是Sam。  
Sam刚刚劈开了他的身体。  
“而你不肯回答我。”Sam像是控诉着什么一样，被侵犯了一般，锁住眉头更加沉默地在Dean的身体里进进出出，用牙齿撕扯起Dean颈间的皮肤。  
他将阴茎退出一半，再用力地碾过Dean的前列腺，一遍又一遍，一次比一次凶狠，就像是一个为达目的不择手段的固执孩童，终于将那些破碎的呻吟从Dean的唇齿间逼了出来。  
“S…Sam！”Dean尖叫道，指尖掐进了Sam后背上的皮肤，一只手揪紧了Sam的头发。  
Sam疯狂的吻上Dean的唇瓣，然后是他的鼻尖，他脸颊上的雀斑。  
“Sammy。”他更正道。  
“Sammy！”Dean的声音里带着哭腔，看起来整个人都被打碎了，像是要散架又像是要紧紧攀附。  
Dean在Sam的冲撞以及带着快感的疼痛中仰头汲取着空气，伴着破碎的只言片语。  
快感和记忆上潮涌进Sam的脑海，Sam看着身下被他顶动在床上的Dean，觉得什么都刚好，什么都太多。  
Azazel用棍子打断他的手腕，训练他，让他继续那样支着身体做俯卧撑。  
他分不清汗水和雨滴，只知道自己跌倒在泥泞里，而Azazel咆哮着让他爬起来。  
他用刀刺进那些恶魔的脖子，划开它们的胸膛，而Azazel还源源不断地将他们派来。  
他终于突出重围，冲进那片虚空，在有魔法屏障四周都是烈火的过道上奔跑着。  
但是那些路永无尽头，永无尽头。  
他快要跑炸自己的肺叶，跑断自己的双腿，最后只是跪坐在那些无尽过道上的一个点，在那些铁链，烈火，黑烟的中间撕心裂肺地咆哮着Dean的名字。  
服从，否则就永远别见Dean。  
这里是地狱，你逃不出去的。  
他对说Lucifer说“Yes”。  
Michael燃烧他的肉体，他又将Michael炸成血沫。  
他死去，又重生，反反复复。  
“对不起，Sammy...对不起。”  
Sam骤然睁开眼睛，那光积聚的太快，让他的瞳仁都发疼。  
他把那些画面丝毫不差地送进了Dean的大脑，在他们身体合二为一的同时分享他们两人彼此的记忆。  
Sam从记忆里挣脱出来，一时慌神，二话不说紧紧抱住了Dean。  
怅然若失，诚惶诚恐。  
交欢的身体脱离了主人的意愿，依旧追随着快感，而Sam将Dean紧紧锁在怀抱里，恨不得将他揉进自己的躯体里。  
再没人能阻止他见到Dean，再没人能将他和他哥哥分离开来。  
Dean的双臂也将Sam圈紧，只知道自己是失而复得。  
失而复得。  
而那意味着，如果他足够聪明，就不应该放手。  
Dean Winchester做了一生的猎人。  
一个正义与杀戮的灰色地带，却没有人比他接受的黑白对错的教条更多。  
他当够了审判者，他要当犯罪者。  
Sam的手圈上Dean的阴茎，以它的意愿揉搓起来。  
那又怎么样呢，对与错，正义与邪恶，与此时将他圈在怀里的人比，都没有意义。  
教条是虚无的，而快感疼痛爱意和恨意都是真实的。  
他本就对生命无欲无求。在Sam踟蹰着告诉他要离开去斯坦福的那一天，他不在乎自己是被留下在伤痛，硝烟和黑暗里的的那一个。他想要Sam开心，想要他弟弟快乐。他不能停止为了Sam微笑。  
Sam在释放前用最后一个动作将自己深深地埋进了Dean身体里。  
Dean觉得自己用自己的半条命圈紧了他弟弟宽阔的后背。  
不像当年地表肆溢的血液，他再次将这个他用尽生命守护的人抱了在怀里。  
一个完整的Sam。  
失而复得。  
他欠了Sam太多。Lucifer欠Sam太多。不公正的上帝欠Sam太多。  
如果这一切都是他弟弟想要的，Dean会献出自己仅有的，献出自己全部有的。  
心甘情愿。  
屋子里突然盛满了肆意的白色亮光。  
本来伏爬在Dean身上的Sam突然直起身体，像是被什么东西压碎了肩胛骨一样，发出一声哀嚎。  
他的下半身还埋在Dean身体里，突然直立的后腰带着阴茎再次冲进Dean的身体，出其不意地碾过那一点。  
Dean与Sam同时发出一声呻吟。  
紧接着什么东西带着轻快，带着光的暖意，“嘭”的一声打开。  
Dean从那要命的亮光里睁开眼睛，看着Sam身后伸展开的巨大羽翼。  
黑色的羽毛像是雪花一样在那光明里飘飘洒洒，掉落在白色的床单上。  
Dean伸着无力的手指从枕边捻起一片，看着那细小的绒毛和顶端墨一般的颜色。  
“Sammy？”Dean轻声呼唤着，抬头迎上Sam看向他的眼睛。  
Dean试探着，颤抖着手指滑过Sam身后巨大的羽翼，无比小心翼翼。  
Sam闭上了眼睛。  
“Sammy？”Dean再次询问，想要扳住Sam从他的嘴里摇出一个回答，一抽身却出其不意地疼了一下，紧接着看见精液从自己的股间流了出来。 “上帝。”Dean的脸腾的变红了，他拉过床单盖上自己的下半身，跪坐起来，用手捧起Sam的双颊。  
“Sammy？回答我？你还好吗？”Dean有点焦急，拍了拍Sam的脸颊。  
Sam睁开眼睛，笑了起来，带着两个酒窝。  
就像从前的Sam那样。  
Dean好像又得到了一个回答。  
“我爱你，”Sam向前在Dean的额头上印下一个亲吻，看着怀里的人皱了皱眉。  
“而我知道你也爱我。”

——FIN


End file.
